el prisionero que vencio pero perdio
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: Por ti haria todo mi princesa... Oneshot rinxlen


**hiiii**

**hola gente, bueno debo reconocer que mis dias han estado un pokito grises, y al volver a escuchar estas dos canciones como lo son prisionero y avion de papel me he puesto a llorar, y me inspire en este one-shot.**

**quiero dedicarselo a mi Imouto-chan Angela Kagamine que hoy cumple añitos...si, cumple 13 añitos**

**Imo-chan este fic es para ti...mi intencion no es ponerte triste, pero ambas sabemos de que tratan las dos canciones...te lo dedico por tu amor a rinxlen**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, esto fue escrito para su libre entretencion**

* * *

Me llamo Kagamine Len, tengo 14 años o eso me han dicho aqui, aqui dicen muchas cosas, asi que no se a ciencia cierta cuales son verdad y cuales no, la verdad es que no se ni por que estoy que es una cuestion politica con Alemania, y aunque soy rubio y de ojos azules, pudiendo perfectamente pasar por aleman no es posible...soy judio...y la verdad es que estos ultimos años lo hemos tenido bastante mal...por un dictador.

Mi familia fue apresada tambien, no se con seguridad si estaran vivos...pero apesar de todo eso, yo...soy feliz, ¿por que? porque tengo a alguien que me gusta...no, yo la amo.

Ella es preciosa, es rubia y de ojos azules como yo...pero nos marca una gran diferencia...ella es alemana, ¿como la conoci? aqui donde estoy no es solo una prision, sino que tambien hay otras cosas por aqui cerca, como un hospital, y una escuela. Ella llego un dia en que paseaba cerca, y aunque hubieramos querido hablar no pudimos...nos separa una valla... muy cerca de ella le rodea un terreno pedregoso de por lo menos 5 metros...ni siquiera un gato podria caminar por ahi...y eso tanto por dentro como por fuera se estaba un poco lejos.

Aun asi ella mi distinguio bien...y me sonrio, queria tan desesperadamente hablar con ella que robe papeles y lapiz de algun escritorio y le escribi una carta...lego hacia ella en forma de avion de papel...le llego volando.

Ella la tomo y sonrio, me dijo adios con una sonrisa y dijo hasta mañana, luego salio corriendo.

* * *

Me llamo Kagami Rin, tengo 14 años y soy de alemania, soy bajita y un poco debil, la verdad es que mi corazon y mi cuerpo tampoco son fuertes, ya se que el tratamiento no da ningun resultado...pero soy feliz...tengo a alguien que me gusta mucho.

Estoy sola la mayor parte del tiempo aqui en este hospital, asi que cuando mi papá se va a su trabajo me cambio ropa y salgo a pasear por ahi, fue en uno de esos paseos donde lo conoci, corri un poco para ver quien era...pero antes de poderlo ver bien me di cuenta del camino pedregoso y la valla que nos separaba...un prisionero de guerra, que cruel que ese chico estuviera ahi...si solo era un poco mayor que yo o eso creo, eramos parecidos, tenia tantos deseos de hablar con el...derepente le vi correr y volver, escribia algo desesperadamente, luego hizo un avion de papel y me lo lanzo.

Me senti tan feliz, queria contestar pero no tenia papel, debia volver mañana, asi que le dije hasta mañana y sali corriendo. Una vez en el hospital cambiada ya de ropa me sente a leer, su caligrafia era hermosa.

_Querida señorita del otro lado de la valla:_

_Muy buenos dias, me pregunto que te traeria por estos lugares tan deprimentes, pero realmente es algo agradable verte por aqui. Se lo apresurado que voy y que no tengo ningun derecho de hablarte por mi descendencia, pero quiero que sepas que he llegado a quererte de solo verte ahi...tu eres un angel para mi...seria hermoso volver a verte otra vez...aunque sea imposible que te enamoraras de un vil prisionero como yo...me gustaria verte por solo un rato de lejos._

_te ama tu prisionero mas fiel._

Luego de leerla tome papel y lapiz por fin...y comence a responder.

* * *

Ya es de dia? mmm, hoy toca trabajo de nuevo, como siempre, ¿habra leido mi carta? seria hermoso volver a verla.

No me habia dado cuenta de que el oficial ya me estaba pasando comida...bueno si se le puede llamar comida, en fin, comi y luego aunque no hice nada malo me sacaron a palos al patio a picar rocas...de verdad necesito a mi luz..

¿Pero que veo? es ella, si es ella...¡Ha venido!

La vi sonreirme y lanzar algo con fuerza...mi avion? es que no lo queria? Eso me puso triste pero igual fui a alcanzarlo, ese pequeño avioncito era la prueba de que me habia enamorado. Cuando lo abri cual no seria mi sorpresa al ver que esta caligrafia era distinta...era suya.

_Querido Prisionero que me robo mi corazon:_

_Tu carta me lleno de felicidad, crei que solo yo habia vivido un amor a primera vista, y me lleno de gozo el saber que era mutuo...concuerdo contigo, estos parajes son mas bien deprimentes, sobretodo porque tu estas aqui , aunque tengo la fe de que algun dia te dejaran ir._

_¿como es eso de que por tu ascendencia no puedes hablarme? Eso no es asi, se perfectamente que eres judio...pero eso no me impide amarte._

_Lamento mucho si no vengo seguido, pues al igual que tu yo vivo encerrada en un lugar cerca de aqui...y mi padre no me deja salir, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo e intentare darte un poco de cariño cada vez que pueda._

_Ya tengo que irme, por favor escribeme otra vez, tus cartas son mi unica alegria,_

_Te ama la señorita del otro lado de la valla._

No pude mas que llorar, y al ver que seguia ahi corri por mi libreta robada y le escribi en otro avion, mi amada, amo tu fe, pero nunca me veras salir de aqui, aun asi sigue escribiendome...sigue amandome aunque sea asi...tal como yo te amo.

* * *

Han pasado meses desde que conoci a mi prisionero, y la verdad es que era muy feliz de verlo todos los dias un ratito, aunque no conociera su voz..aunque nunca me besara...aunque nunca lo volveria a ver, hace 2 meses mi padre descubrio lo nuestro...rompio mis aviones de papel y los arrojo a la basura dciendo que lo que haciamos no era correcto...que el era un sucio judio...y grite que no me imortaba...y me abofeteo...ultimamente no he podido pararme ni moverme... creo que mi enfermedad avanza...voy a morir...pero no quiero irme sin despedirme de mi amado...ya no llorare y me despedire sonriendo, hoy escribo mi ultimo avion y me paro por ultima vez.

* * *

Me dolio mucho saber cual fue la razon por la cual mi princesa dejo de venir, su padre que no la dejaba venir resulto ser mi oficial a cargo, un dia de la nada llego a mi celda y me golpeo, me golpeo hasta cansarse, y destruyo mis cartas diciendome que me alejara de su hija, que ella no vendria mas.

No se imaginan cuanto llore incluso estando en el patio picando piedras...pasaron muchos dias en que no vino y me senti realmente morir...un dia indefinido me fije a lo lejos en una silueta...ella habia vuelto...me senti feliz orque venia con una sonrisa, mas mi sonrisa se quito cuando lei su carta diciendome que esta seria la ultima vez que nos veiamos, que se tenia que ir muy lejos. Luego de eso comenzo a caminar y se despidio sonriendome.

-¿Que es lo que paso?¿Acaso no eres mi compañera?- le grite con todas mis fuerzas...pero ella ya iba muy lejos.

Mi mundo se derrumbo completamente, y no volvi a verla, mientras que el oficial venia cada vez menos.

* * *

He hecho algo horrible, le dije adios sonriendo...como pude hacer algo tan insensible...la unica vez que escucho su voz y tiene que ser en esa forma...lo lastime seriamente.

...muchos dias despues...

Han pasado muchos dias, ya no me puedo mover y estoy conectada amuchas maquinas, extraño tanto a mi amado...ya no siento ganas de vivir...creo...creo que no podre irme en paz si no le digo la verdad, pero no me puedo mover, en eso vi que entro papa con los ojos rojos...se que le duele porque el sabe que yo se que morire...luego de mucho tiempo en silencio...pedi mi ultima voluntad...le pedi que escribiera lo que dictara y que como ultimo favor a mi se la entregara a el...que necesitaba saber la verdad...es bueno que halla accedido...luego de que se fue, solo empece a llorar esperando mi final...ese triste final sin el.

* * *

He sentido como abren mi puerta, tengo mucho miedo, si la otra vez me golpearon esta vez me matarian...pero solo me sacaron a hacer mi trabajo..en el patio estaba el oficial...estaba llorando...no senti pena, no podia sentir pena por ese hombre que me arrebato lo que yo mas amaba, hasta que lo vi caer de rodillas.

-Por favor quedate en el patio...hoy no hare nadaa...solo...solo lee esto, ella queria que lo tuvieras...lamento mucho que tuvieras que conocerla en esas circunstancias- dijo llorando y salio de ahi. Era un avion de papel que venia con una letra distinta.

_Amado mio..._

_se que esta no es mi letra, pero no puedo moverme...asi que le pedi a mi padre que me la escribiera, tengo que decirte la verdad yo, no me he ido..continuo aqui cerca esperando por ti...por tus cartas, lamento haberte mentido pero no queria dañarte ni mucho menos irme sin decirte la verdad, estaba gravemente enferma, cuando deje de ir ya casi ni podia moverme por eso invente lo de que me iba...no me olvides por favor mi padre te sacara de ahi despues de que yo muera, por favor sobrevive...yo nunca te olvidare, tu no lo hagas tampoco...estoy esperando mi final ahora...ya estoy por irme...soy feliz por que pude escuchar tu voz...pero me voy triste porque no se tu nombre._

_Te amo por sobre todas las cosas...tu angel como me llamaste alguna vez._

Mis ojos no daban credito a lo que leian...queria verla para decirle mi nombre...si ella no estaba no queria vivir...comence a correr por ese gran patio mientras los otros prisioneros me miraban con dolor y sin pensarlo dos veces me meti en las piedras y escale la valla de puas, la caida fue dura y me lastime mucho mi cuerpo, pero no importaba...queria verla aunque fuera en su ultimo momento y decirle adios como corresponde...

cuando llegue al hospital me escabulli en su habitacion...me dio pena ver como estaba sobreviviendo...no lo pense mas y le tome la mano que quedo bañada con mi sangre. ella se me quedo viendo y sonrio - te escapaste por mi, te amo...por favor quedate aqui hasta que me valla- aenas si hablaba, pero su voz era hermosa, aprete su mano y la bese...le di su beso de despedida.

-Len...me llamo Len Kagamine, ya no sufras princesa puedes irte en paz-mis lagrimas mezcladas con sangre le bañaban sus manitos y ella sonreia- ya no tienes por que sufrir mas.

-Soy feliz Len, realmente queria que estuvieras aqui para acompañarme en este dificil paso- se le dificultaba respirar- quiero que sepas que me llamo Kagami Rin y que te amare siempre- dicho esto dio su ultimo respiro y cerro sus ojitos para siempre

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite a todo pulmon- te prometo que te alcanzare.

en ese momento entro su padre, no habia sorpresa en su mirada, el sabia que escaparia...el me daria mi tan ansiada libertad...y me lo dijo, que era libre.

-SEñor, he cometido el crimen de escapar antes de que usted me liberara, meresco el castigo de la camara de gas-solloze- no me tenga piedad, porque no concibo el mundo sin ella.

Creo que el comprendio, como lo se? porque estoy hace ya 6 horas aqui en esta camara d muerte...pero no se preocupen...no estoy triste, solo quiero verla, de verdad no concibo la vida sin ella...voy por ti...mi amada Rin


End file.
